


I'll drive all night (to keep them warm)

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Baby Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Car rides, Domestic Fluff, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper potts is a good mom, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tired Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, peter parker is a good brother, spiderson, tired pepper potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: For the next hour they tried to calm Morgan again but, just like the rest of the day with Tony and Pepper, nothing was working. No teething rings, gel, nothing. The little girl was just well and truly grumpy, tired, and sore.Suddenly an idea came to Peter and he turned to Tony and Pepper. "Can I try something?"They both nodded at him, prompting him to continue with his idea."Can I take her for a drive?" He asked. "I'm not sure if it'll work but Ben used to do it for me when I was younger and it always calmed me down."---Comfortember day 28. Car Ride
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I'll drive all night (to keep them warm)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can thank @justt-ppeachy for this one since she gave me the idea to make the driving/car ride into this kinda thing:)  
> Hope you guys like it!

  
  


Walking into the lakehouse on his first night home from college, Peter wasn't expecting the ear splitting screams that were ringing through the house. 

  
  


Tony had warned him before his arrival that Morgan was having a hard time with the appearance of her first tooth, but the sheer strength of her little lungs was still a surprise to him.

  
  


Peter dropped his bags at the front door. He could take them up to his room later. He shrugged off his coat next and hung it on the stand next to where his bags sat. Another piercing cry split the air and Peter followed it to the living room where Pepper was pacing with a tearful Morgan in her arms, Tony standing just off to the side as he tested if the milk in the baby's bottle was too warm.

  
  


Both looked up when Peter walked in,their flustered and exhausted faces breaking into bright yet tired smiles. "Hey, Pete." Tony greeted, stepping over a fallen teething toy that was well past frozen at this point. He pulled the young man into a hug. "Your trip okay?"

  
  


"Yeah it was. She still hasn't calmed down?" Peter gave a sympathy filled glance at his younger sister as Pepper moved over to join them.

  
  


Pepper shook her head, strands of hair falling in her face. "No. She isn't taking to her teething rings or chewy toys anymore and we can't get her calm enough to rub the gel over her gums either." They all winced as Morgan's cries got louder again.

  
  


Peter frowned slightly. "And it's just her teeth, right?" 

  
  


"Yeah," Tony answered. "We called Cho and had Fri scan her. It's only her teeth coming in."

  
  


Peter hummed. "Okay, how about I try and take her for a bit for you guys. I can see if she'll have her bottle while you guys get something to eat and sit down a bit." 

  
  


He brushed aside their protests, reaching out with grabby hands at his sister and giving Tony and Pepper a smile when they handed her to him. Rocking her slightly in his arms, he traced a finger over her cheek. "Hey there, Mongoose." He cooed when she blinked teary eyes up at him.

  
  


Her cries calmed for a bit in her distraction at seeing Peter, the smallest of smiles appearing on her tear stained cheeks. She pouted up at him the next second, an adorable little grimace on her face. "I'm sorry, bubba, I know it hurts." Peter looked up to where Tony and Pepper were standing and watching him with smiles on their faces. 

  
  


"Can I have the gel? Maybe I can get some in her mouth if she let's me.

  
  


Tony handed him the little tube and he took it, moving to sit on the couch with Morgan propped on his lap. He sat for a few moments, making faces at her and tickling at her feet every once in a while to try and keep her distracted from her achy gums. It worked for a while before her cries started up again.

  
  


"Pete? You need us to take her again?" Pepper called from the kitchen where her and Tony are. 

  
  


"Nah, still good, Ma!" He called back to them.

  
  


He saw a chance when Morgan's mouth was open from her upset sniffles and cries. Quickly squeezing some of the soothing gel on his finger, he gently rubbed it over her gums. It took a few moments but her wails started to calm until eventually only sniffles escaped her.

  
  


"Yes!" Peter called in celebration. "I got some gel in her mouth, she's calming down!"

  
  


"Peter Parker you're a lifesaver!" Pepper said as she walked into the living room again, Tony taking care of their dishes in the kitchen still. "Maybe now we can get her to drink her bottle and fall asleep."

  
  


They did just that. Between the three of them, Morgan was bathed, changed, and dozing off in her crib in no time. Luckily, the effect of the gel hadn't worn off yet.

  
  


It lasted long enough for the three of them to all shower and get changed themselves before sitting together and catching up on Peter's first year of college. During a quiet lull in their conversation, Morgan's cries started again.

  
  


For the next hour they tried to calm her again but, just like the rest of the day with Tony and Pepper, nothing was working. No teething rings, gel, nothing. The little girl was just well and truly grumpy, tired, and sore.

  
  


Suddenly an idea came to Peter and he turned to Tony and Pepper. "Can I try something?"

  
  


They both nodded at him, prompting him to continue with his idea.

  
  


"Can I take her for a drive?" He asked. "I'm not sure if it'll work but Ben used to do it for me when I was younger and it always calmed me down." 

  
  


"If it'll work I'm a flr it, kid." Tony immediately said.

  
  


"You know what? Let's all go." Pepper suggested. "If you're going to drive her around for a while, I want to come with so I can catch up on my Peter time."

  
  


Tony nodded in agreement with his wife. Odin knows how he and Pepper missed Peter while he was away.

  
  


"Let's go then!"

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Peter glanced into the rear view mirror, a smile spreading across his face.

  
  


Pepper was asleep, her head resting on the arm she had propped over the top of Morgan's car seat next to her and her free hand was curled into Tony's where his arm hung behind him towards the back seat.

  
  


Said man was also asleep, his forehead pressed against the glass of the front passenger seat window, breath misting the glass slightly.

  
  


And Morgan? Well, she was asleep too, he fist resting under her chin where it had fallen from her mouth after she'd dropped off to sleep during a less achy moment from her little teeth.

  
  


Taking another turn, relishing in the calm, quiet of his family blissfully asleep, Peter carried on driving down one of the winding tree lines roads.

  
  


It was a good thing that he enjoyed driving.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
